iLong for You
by SupahFreakyHyperSpaz
Summary: The stage is notorious for helping you find yourself, but what if it's sending mixed signals? confusing summary batter story P


_***I DO NOT OWN ICARLY OR BHB OR LONGING FOR!***_

iLong for You

"Hello everyone, welcome to talent night at Ridgeway!" Miss Ravon announced over the microphone in the big Ridgeway stadium. They were going to get Miss Briggs to announce the talent show but decided that she might replace all of the acts with riverdancing and bagpipes.

Carly, Freddie, and Sam were sitting near the stage. It wasn't very crowded to be a big school event, but it was still a tradition that every year Carly, Sam, and Freddie would come, make fun of a few acts, and talk about how one or the other needed to join the next year. None of them ever really did go out for it though…

"Haha, she's **awful!**" Sam cracked up laughing

"Next!" Carly laughed pretending to be a judge.

"Mhm." Freddie chuckled nervously.

"What's the issue dork?" Sam asked.

Freddie ignored the name and said, "Well, I-uh- umm- uhh"

"Spit it out, Fredwierd!"

"For our last act of the night, please welcome Freddie Benson to the stage." Miss Ravon announced.

Sam and Carly both looked at each other then to Freddie to make sure they had heard right.

"Well I'll see y'all-uh- soon?"

Freddie nervously made his way toward center stage and spoke into the microphone, "Um, hello everyone, my name is Freddie Benson and I am going to be singing a song I wrote for someone very special to me, that doesn't believe that it could work between us."

"Dork wrote a song for you Carlz." Sam started laughing.

"Stop laughing, I haven't ever heard Freddie sing."

"So?"

"Sooo, aren't you at all curious to know if he has at least **some **singing ability?" Carly questioned.

"Whatev." Sam rolled her eyes and listened as the music began to slowly play and before long Freddie's soft, deep voice was filling the school auditorium.

_Tell me what you think about  
Maybe settling down.  
I wanna know how you feel about  
the words coming out of my mouth.  
Everytime I look at you,  
I figure it out.  
What I wanted, what I needed,  
My reason for breathing.  
_

Freddie glanced over at Sam and she was watching, wide-eyed, surprised by his singing abilities.

_  
I remember the first time  
That you and I met.  
And the look in your eye  
Was something that I could never forget.  
When you're with me baby,  
You never need to pretend.  
Tell me what do you need,  
I wanna be the reason you breathe._

It's gonna work out just fine,  
It's gonna fall right in front of your eyes,  
Don't you ever look at the door,  
I'll be all you need and more.  
And this feeling is so right,  
And I hope that you've made up your mind.  
Don't you dare look back anymore,  
'Cause I'll be all you're longing for.

When I'm holding your hand,  
I know that's it's forever and I  
Can't believe I'm the one you wanna see before you sleep.  
And I need you to know  
There ain't no place that's safer honey.  
Look at me and believe,  
I wanna be the reason you dream.  


_**They probably think the song is about Carly.**_

Just then a thought struck him, it was kindof crazy, but he knew she could sing and he had a copy of the music on the stand just in case of stage fright.

"This song won't be complete until the inspiration steps on this stage with me."

"Well Carlz, you might want a paper bag for the rest of your life" Sam teased.

"Sam Puckett?" Freddie called.

"Haha! Sorry Car- **what?!**"

_**Why would the dork want me up there? He loves Carly… doesn't he?**_

Before she even knew what she was doing, she had made her way down to the stage and was being led by Freddie to the music stand holding the sheet music to Freddie's song._  
It's gonna work out just fine,  
It's gonna fall right in front of your eyes,  
Don't you ever look at the door,  
'Cause I'll be all you need and more.  
And this feeling is so right,  
And I hope that you've made up your mind.  
Don't you dare look back anymore,  
I'll be all you're longing for._

And I've been waiting,  
For you to come along all my life.  
And there is no one,  
That has ever made me feel this alive,  
This alive,  
This alive!

It's gonna work out just fine,  
It's gonna fall right in front of your eyes,  
Don't you ever look at the door,  
'Cause I'll be all you need and more.  
And this feeling is so right,  
And I hope that you've made up your mind.  
Don't you dare look back anymore,  
'Cause I'll be all you're longing for.

All you're longing for... 

The room was filled with large applause to be a moderate attendance. Freddie led Sam to the front of the stage to take a bow.

After they left the stage, Sam headed back to Carly, not even giving Freddie time to see where she was going.

"Hey Carlz! Let's say we head home, well **your **home. **O yeah!** Did I forget to tell you I was spending the night tonight? Sorry but I'm coming whether you like it or not."

Carly chuckled, "Of course you can spend the night Sam, thanks for the kind offer."

"**Freddie!" **Carly shouted looking away from Sam, "You were **amazing!**"

"Thanks Carly." Freddie smiled, and looked over at Sam who was looking at her shoelaces.

"Umm… Who exactly was it about? You kinda lost me somewhere in there…" Carly asked.

"Just the most important person in my life."

"Well it sounds like you care about them pretty much, the song was amazing. I loved how it was talking about how she's like your everything but she isn't sure whether to believe if it's true or not." Carly pushed.

"Yeah…" Freddie looked down.

They all stood not speaking for a while until finally Sam broke the silence, "Ok got to go, on second thought, I won't be able to spend the night tonight Carly."

Sam just wanted some alone time to think things through. He pulled her up on stage like he meant it for her, but then he acted like it wasn't even about Sam, and she didn't know whether she wanted it to be hers or not.

Sam walked away and walked out the back doors of the school headed to her house until she heard a familiar voice calling, "Sam!"

Sam stopped and turned back to see what Freddie wanted.

"What dork?" Sam asked, just like always.

"Um about the song it's kindof umm…."

" 'kindof'?" Sam pressed.

Freddie pulled Sam's lips to his own and pulled away after a few seconds.

" 'kindof' about you."


End file.
